Bloody Chocolate
by MxMs
Summary: Mello, Matt, Near, trois êtres extrement intéligents pret à tout pour atteindre leur but ... Warning:Spoil, yaoi, violence et autres ...
1. L is Dead

**_Notre père qui est aux cieux que ton nom soit sanctifié_**

…

L is Dead

Decembre 2007  
Wammy's Housse

Winchester, Angleterre

_Que viens-tu de dire Roger, Peux-tu répéter ?!_

C'était par une froide journée de décembre, l'air humide et les nuages, se profilant à l'horizon, laissaient présager un orage violent . Roger, le doyen et directeur de l'orphelinat, les avait convoqué lui et son rival albinos dans son bureau. Lorsqu'il était arrivé dans la pièce recouverte de freine et d'étagères soutenant des dizaines de livres, Near, assit dans la position du fœtus terminait d'assembler les pièces d'un puzzle et Roger regardait nerveusement l'écran de son portable comme pour s'assurer que ce qu'il y voyait était réel. Il n'attendit pas que le garçon vêtu de noir se soit installé sur une chaise pour leur annoncer la terrible nouvelle.

- L est mort.

Il avait beau le dire pour la deuxième fois, ces trois mots lui paraissaient toujours aussi creux et dépourvu du moindre sens. Le prénommé Mello se jeta sur le bureau et regarde le vieil homme droit dans les yeux .

Tu veux dire que Kira l'a tué, n'est-ce pas ?  
- Probablement .

Cet unique mot suffit à faire bouillir le sang de l'adolescent, il résonnât dans son cerveaux tel un écho. Le blondinet agrippa Roger par le col de sa veste de couleur chocolaté et reprit en haussant le ton .

Il disait qu'il ferait condamner à mort Kira  
mais il a était tué à sa place, c'est ça que tu veux dire ?!

Mello !

Il avait crié, au même moment un bruit se fit entendre derrière le jeune homme. L'albinos aux cheveux d'argent venait de faire tomber toute les pièces de son puzzle pour ramener l'attention sur lui. Mello se figea, se retourna, et le dénommé Near prit la parole.

Si tu ne peux pas gagner la partie,  
si te ne peux pas résoudre le Puzzle,  
tu n'es qu'un perdant  
…

Mello demeura silencieux, ce nabot vêtu de blanc était en train de sous-entendre que L, n'était qu'un perdant. Non, L n'était pas un perdant, son adversaire devait être un tricheur. L avait résolut des dizaines, des centaines d'enquêtes sans jamais perdre, il devait s'être fait avoir par un mauvais joueur, quelqu'un qui aurait détesté perdre, quelqu'un qui aurait fait disparaître une pièce du puzzle ou caché une carte dans sa manche, et Mello serait celui qui retrouverait la pièce manquante et démasquerait le tricheur.

Il frappa le bureau du directeur avec l'un de son poing et demanda.

Alors, lequel d'entre Near et moi a été choisi par L?  
- Aucun des deux, il n'a choisi aucun des deux

Les yeux du garçon s'agrandirent, L n'en avait choisi aucun? Dans ce cas qui avait-il choisi?

Mello, Near.  
Que pensez-cous de combiner vos capacités ?

Le dit Mello se crispa tandis que le nain blanc, qui venait de recommencer son puzzle, venait de dire qu'il trouvait cette idée bonne. L'expression que prit le visage du blond à cet instant eu quelque chose de comique. Non, jamais. Jamais il ne travaillerait avec ce nain blanc. Il en était hors de question .

C'est impossible Roger !  
Tu sais que Near et moi n'allons pas ensemble .  
Tu nous le répètes sans cesse .  
sans cesse .

Dehors, une rafale de vent emporta avec elle les dernières feuilles qui tentaient de s'accrocher à leurs arbres. Et un silence de mort s'installa dans la pièce, chacun des protagonistes réfléchissait en silence. Finalement, Mello prit la parole .

C'est bon Roger.

Le dit Roger leva la tête

C'est Near qui succédera à L  
Il n'est pas comme moi,  
Il est calme comme si il résolvait un puzzle.

Near finit par mettre la dernière pièce, et Mello haussa le ton une fois de plus .

- Je vais aussi partir de cet institution .

Et tandis même que Roger tentait de le ramener à la raison, Mello sortit de la piece en disant:

Laisse tomber, j'ai presque 15 ans.

Et la porte se referma sur cet être vêtu de noir. Cet être extrêmement intelligent qui n'avait que 15 ans


	2. Londres

_**Londres**_

…

...

Winchester, le lieu où était situé l'orphelinat pour enfant surdoué de Whammy's House était une ville du sud de l'Angleterre situé à la frontières des South Down à environ 120 Milles de Londres. Autrefois, elle avait le titre de capitale de l'Angleterre et siège du roi Alfred le grand. Aujourd'hui, elle avait le rôle de simple ville touristique située en pleine campagne.

Célèbre pour ses rues aux multiples commerces, pour sa magnifique architecture et ses événements insolites, Winchester est surtout connue pour « the Great Hall » qui abrite depuis plus de 600 ans la table ronde du roi Arthur et pour sa magnifique cathédrale datant du XI éme siecle .

Ce fut dans cette cathédrale que s'était abrité notre charmant mangeur de chocolat. Agenouillé au premier rang, la tête posée sur la rambarde, les yeux fixant le sol, il pleurait. La première phrase de Roger le hantait toujours _: L est mort, L est mort, L est mort, mort, mort … _Comment était-ce possible, L était l'être le plus intelligent qu'il luiétait donné de voir et pourtant, il était mort d'une crise cardiaque comme le plus banal des criminel.

_L est mort._  
Récapitulons donc. Après s'être informé, Mello en était venu à la conclusion que Kira avait besoin du visage et du nom de la personne, mais admettons qu'il n'ait besoin uniquement du visage, dans ce cas, il aurait du voir L au moins une fois. En sachant qu'à la Whammy-House on apprenait aux enfants à ne jamais être vu par le moindre objectif de caméra ou autres appareils, L ne se serait jamais fait avoir de cette manière, il fallait donc qu'il se soit montré, visage découvert à Kira, et que ce dernier sache que cet être chétif et légèrement autiste soit L, donc Kira était forcement une personne proche de L .  
Si c'était le cas, L l'aurait forcement suspecté et c'était sûrement pour cela qu'il était mort, il ne restait plus à trouver qui dans son entourage récent était assez intelligent pour être Kira.

Le raisonnement de Mello était, certes, compliqué pour une personne normal, mais pour une personne comme lui, ça tenait la route .

A présent qu'il savait dans quelle direction chercher, il se pencha sur ces erreurs. Il était partit bien trop vite et n'avait rien eu le temps d'organiser, tant pis il improviserait. Ce qui le préoccupait  
c'était le fait qu'il ait laissé une photo sur place, la photo de son arrivée, une photo qui pourrait le tuer un jour. Mais il avait le temps d'y repenser. Mello se donnait 3 ans pour avoir recueillit suffisamment d'info et 4 ans pour avoir atteint un rang assez haut dans un domaine ayant suffisamment d'ampleur pour pouvoir arrêter Kira où encore en être la cible. La police étant rejetée d'office par un être comme lui, il devait se lancer dans le domaine opposé, celui de la pègre. Il s'élèverait dans ce domaine pour rétablir la justice .

_Justice will prevail _

Ses pensées commençaient à prendre de nombreuses directions, il devait cesser de songer à kira pour pouvoir étudier ses possibilités d'avenir point par point .

Tout d'abord, il devrait prendre un bus pour Londres, Winchester ne lui offrant pas assez de possibilités, pour ensuite chercher à intégrer un de ces gangs de voyous si fréquents dans les grandes villes, ensuite, il viserait plus haut, pourquoi pas l'une de ces organisations de malfaiteurs ou mieux, la mafia…

Mello se leva et se dirigea vers la sortie, fouillant les poches de son pantalon noir, à la recherches d'une tablette de chocolat, il tomba sur 5 billets de 20 euros, ces 5 billets constituaient toute sa fortune.

A peine eut-il fait un pas dehors, que le pluie se mit à tomber, d'abord en petite gouttes, fines et espacées, puis en de plus grosse gouttes, si proches qu'elles formaient un rideau gris, quasiment opaque. Mello, vêtu uniquement d'un pull de laine noir et d'un jean sombre rentra sa tête dans les épaules et se dirigea en direction d'une des nombreuse station de la ville pour y payer son ticket, un _allé simple_ pour Londres.

XxX

Durant le trajet qui le menait à la capitale, Mello revit le sourire de son unique véritable ami, Matt. Il était parti sans même lui dire au-revoir il savait bien que celui ci le haïrait pour cela et qu'il rejoindrait sûrement Near pour se venger. Mais Matt appartenait au passé à présent, tous comme la Whammy's Housse et Roger. Il devait se concentrer sur ses objectifs … La nuit était tombée depuis pas mal de temps et la pluie cognait rageusement contre les vitres du bus lorsque ce dernier s'arrêta.

Mello descendit dans l'arrondissement appelé Brent. C'était l'un des quartier de Londres où le taux de criminalité infantile y était très élevé, on comptait dans ce quartier une quarantaine de gangs toutes nationalités confondues, Mello avait la quasi certitude que s'il voulait s'élever, il fallait commençait dans ce quartier. Le secteur était quasiment désert, et le blondinet devait avant tout se chercher un abri. Il se mit en marche. Des brides de conversations se firent entendre au loin mais il n'y fit pas attention, la fatigue lui engourdissait les neurones, il devait dormir. Le garçon emprunta au hasard une ruelle, puis une autre, sans enregistrer leurs noms ni leurs particularités comme il le faisait toujours. Enfin, il atteignit une petite église, elle était fermée, il posa donc son derrière sur l'une des marches de l'escalier de marbre y menant et s'y endormi, tout simplement. La pluie avait cessée, il faisait frais et des étoiles commençaient à apparaître dans le ciel sombre de Londres .

Hey Blondinette ?! Réveille toi!

Le ciel était déjà haut lorsque la dite blondinette se réveilla. L'enfant se frotta ses deux saphirs lui servant d'yeux et ébouriffa ses cheveux avant de fixer son attention sur l'adolescent qui l'observait à la manière d'un requin prêt à fondre sur sa proie. Ce garçon était un peu plus vieux que lui mais il avait une démarche particulière qui faisait penser, au blondinet, à un de ces Caïd que l'on peut voir dans les films d'action. C'était un enfant à la peau pâle, aux cheveux bruns ébouriffés à la manière des poils d'un vieux balais brosse et au visage banal. Il semblait sale, son jean était troué à divers endroits tel que les genoux et les fesses et sa chemise qui avait sans doute était auparavant d'un blanc éclatant avait prit une teinte jaunâtre, elle était par endroit décorés de taches vermeilles et était cachée derrière un sweat de coton trop grand pour lui. il était plutôt élancé et devait dépasser Mello d'une tête au minimum, son dos était cambré lui donnant malgré tout un petit air d'enfant de bonne familles et ses yeux, magnifiques, était gris. Il portait une cravate d'un noir crasseux abordant deux lettres entremêlés WT et une casquettes de base-ball repoussée vers l'arrière de son crane .

Ho blondinette! Je te parle.

Je te ferais remarquer que je suis réveillé et je ne suis pas une fille ! Répondit Mello avec mauvaise humeur .

Ho je vois. Sorry. Que fait tu ici mon gaillard? Repris l'adolescent avec un semblant d'enthousiasme.

jusqu'à ce que tu arrive je dormais.

Je vois. Et qu'est ce qu'une gamine de ton âge fait-elle toute seule dans le coin?

Mello sera les poings et tenta de riposter à l'attaque verbal dont il était victime lorsqu'un grondement sourd se fit entendre. Son ventre. Il fouilla dans ses poches à la recherche de nourritures. Sacrilèges, il était en rupture de stock.

Tu as faim?

Nan! Mentit le blondinet dont le ventre se tordait.

T'as pas froid?

Nan! répondit le blondinet dont le pull, toujours mouillé lui donnait l'impression d'être totalement gelé.

Ho toi! t'es pas d'ici, je me trompe ?

Nan ! Répondit le blondinet qui ne mentait pas cette fois.

L'adolescent à l'allure étrange plissa les yeux en souriant. Il prit Mello par la manches de son pull et le mit debout avec une force que Mello ne pouvait que sous estimer.

Allez viens fillette! On va te chercher des affaires pour que tu puisses survivre dans cette ville de dingue .

Arrête de m'appeler fillette. Appelle moi Mello.

Mello ? Pour moi, tu seras Mel'. Appelle moi Charley.

Et Mello se retrouva emporté par la tornade brune qui correspondait au nom de Charley. Le garçon l'emmena d'abord dans une épicerie tenue par une vieil femme, au fur et à mesure des étalages, le blondinet vit disparaître des objets et divers aliments dans le sweet de son nouvel ami puis ils ressortirent sans n'avoir rien payé.

Tiens, dis le brun en offrant à Mello une tranche de pain avec du bacon.

Lorsqu'il eu goulûment avalé ce présent, le brun l'entraîna dans des ruelles et dit :

je te prêterais quelques une de mes affaires lorsque l'on sera arrivé chez moi.  
Il faudra aussi que je te présente à quelques amis.

Interrogé, le blondinet surnommé à présent Mel' ne répondit rien et se laissa guider le long des ruelles de Londres. Il marchèrent environs une demie heure. Parfois Charley s'arrêtait pour parler à d'autres jeunes, les insulter où encore les menacer. Aux yeux de Mello, il était un guide, pour les autres, une menace. Il avait eu de la chance. Ce garçon appartenait sûrement à un gang et il devait avoir un rang assez élevé. Mello n'aurait pas pu tomber mieux. Le garçon satisfait sourit.

Ils s'arrêtèrent enfin devant une sorte d'immeuble désaffecté dans une ruelle plutôt sombre, le garçon frappa la porte de 3 coups rapide puis deux autres plutôt lents.

C'est qui lui? demanda le garçon aux cheveux roux avec des taches de rousseurs qui venait d'ouvrir la porte en désignant Mello d'un signe de tête.

Une nouvelle recrue.

Je vois.

Ils pénétrèrent ensuite dans l'enceinte du bâtiment : les murs étaient gris de poussières et à chacun de leurs pas une fine couche de pellicules blanchâtre s'élevait dans les airs. Mello suivait docilement l'adolescent tandis qu'une rumeur semblait se répandre le long du corridor. Du coins des yeux, il observait les autres enfants qui eu même le fixaient avec curiosité. Il avançait dans sa démarche féline et paraissait être un habitué des lieu vue l'assurance que l'on lisait sur son visage. Dévisageant les autres êtres qui peuplaient le bâtiment, il fut conduit dans une petite pièce sombre où il eu droit à un tête à tête avec le grand patron de la bande de Charley. Le dit patron portait la même cravate que Charley aux mystérieuses initiales par dessus la même chemise. Lui, il ressemblait à une fragile poupée de porcelaine. Il devait avoir au delà de vingt ans, sa peau était presque blanche et contrastait énormément avec ses long cheveux d'ébènes lui tombant sur le visage à la minière d'un rideau de fil de soie et, qui était maintenue entre eux à l'arrière de son crane à l'aide d'un élastique de couleur sang, son visage était d'une finesse incroyable et une étrange lueur brillait à l'intérieur de ses yeux noirs à moitié dissimulés derrière une fine paire de lunette. Le garçon était plongé dans la lecture d'un livre dont Mello déchiffra le titre malgré l'obscurité des lieux: Le chat noir d'Edgar Poe … Un classique, il ne leva pas les yeux et continua sa lecture. Un silence pesant s'installa dans la pièce, et Mello demeura immobile, attentif… Enfin, le jeune homme aux cheveux d'ébènesleva son regard et Charley lui expliqua la situation : Comme leurs effectifs manquaient de « soldats », il était parti dans la rue et était tombé sur ce garçon aux allures de fillette. Ce dernier serra le poing et riposta avec fougue aux dires de Charley, lui expliquant en montant le ton, qu'il était de sexe masculin et qu'il avait de quoi le montrer, il se calma lorsqu'il sentit le regard de leur aîné posé sur lui et se tut. Un sourire glacial déforma le visage de la poupée de porcelaine .

Cette gamine a de mauvaises manies,  
il est de notre devoir de la mettre sur le droit chemin.  
je serais curieux de voir de quoi elle est capable.

La voix du garçon était traînante et bien qu'il parlait dans un très bon anglais, on sentait une nuance d'un accent que le blondinet peinait à reconnaître. Mello serra les poing de plus belle, mais garda le silence, il était assez intelligent pour savoir que dans ce genre de situation, ce dernier était d'or.

Charley …  
Tu t'occuperas de lui .

A cette instant précis la vue de notre protagoniste se brouilla, et le visage de l'homme à la peau pâle s'effaça pour laisser place au néant. Avant même que sa tête est touché le sol, il avait ressentit une douleur intense sur l'arrière de son crâne … puis, plus rien. Avait il fait une erreur?

xXx

A ce même instant, à Winchester en Angleterre, un adolescent de 16 ans ouvrit difficilement les yeux, il s'était endormi lorsque le soleil pointait le bout de son nez et s'était réveillé moins d'une heure plus tard lorsque son réveil avait retenti. Il avait l'impression de se réveiller d'un cauchemar atroce et le silence qui régnait dans la chambre le ramena à la réalité. Personne pour grogner après le réveil, personne pour le lever du lit …

_Personne  
_Il était parti, il l'avait laissé derrière lui comme une simple chaussette trouée. Comme une veste trop petite, il l'avait abandonné, il l'avait jeté comme une mouchoir usagé. Une vague de tristesse s'abattu sur l'être aux cheveux roux ébouriffés. Il n'avait même pas envie de jouer au dernier Final Fantasy qu'il venait de recevoir. A la manière d'un zombie, il enfila son pull de laine noir et blanc, son jean gris, et il sortis pied nus dans le couloir de l'orphelinat en oubliant ses lunettes qui servaient à protéger ses yeux si fragiles. Il y régnait, dans l'enceinte du bâtiment, une ambiance festive, tous les enfant jouaient avec enthousiasme. On décorait de gigantesques sapins que l'on couvrait de fils d'or et d'argent et l'on jouait avec la poudre blanche glaciale qui était tombé durant la nuit lorsque la pluie s'était transformée en neige. Tout le monde s'amusait et profitait des premiers jours de vacances… tous, sauf lui. Lui, il errait, le regard vague, ne cessant de se repasser en boucle la journée de la veille.

Comme tous les jours, il était étendu sur le lit en jouant à la nitendo, une cigarette fraîchement volée entre ses lèvres tandis que Mello était affalé à ses côtés, un livre à la main, un carrée de chocolat fondant sur la langue lorsqu'une jeune fille avait frappé à la porte. Une dénommé Linda, intimidée, elle avait demandé à parler seule avec le blond, et ce dernier était sorti. Il n'était pas revenu.  
Lorsque Matt était parti à sa recherche en début d'après midi, il avait aperçu la tornade blonde sortir en trombe du bureau de Roger et se précipiter vers la sortie sans même le regarder. Matt avait essayé de le rattraper mais il avait été trop lent. Mello était déjà parti. Il demeurait seul, interdit. Il l'avait laissé derrière lui, comme il avait laissé ses affaires .  
_Abandonné. _

Le rouquin serra les poings lorsqu'il vit Near arriver dans sa direction de sa démarche silencieuse. Tout était de la faute de cet abrutit.

Matt j'ai à te parler.

Matt fronça les sourcils et répondit :

J'en ai rien à foutre… Casse toi!

La garçon se tue mais restait devant lui en le fixant avec insistance. Lorsque le dénommé Matt se remit en marche, il le retenu par la manche.

Je vais avoir besoin de toi et tu vas m'écouter.

C'était le première fois que le jeune geek entendait Near faire preuve d'autorité. Sous le coup de la surprise, il s'était arrêté et avait laisser Near prendre l'avantage.

Rejoins Moi.

Co … Comment ?!

L'albinos soupira et avec un ton las reprit:

Je te demande de rejoindre mon camp. Il t'a laissé tombé comme une vulgaire chaussette, moi je ne te laisserai pas tomber.

Matt ne pouvait plus tenir, et il se jeta sur Near à la manière d'un tigre. Toute la colère et la haine accumulée ces dernières vingt-quatre heures devenait trop intense pour que le rouquin puisse la refouler, il ne retenu pas sa force lorsqu'il plaqua le garçon contre le mur et se mit à lui hurler dessus :

COMMENT PEUX-TU DIRE CA ABBRUTIT ! JAMAIS JE NE TRAVAILLERAI POUR TOI !  
TU ENTENDS? JAMAIS !

je n'ai jamais rien dis de …

- TA GUEULE !

A présent, toutes les personnes présentes dans le couloirs les observaient. Le temps semblait s'être arrêté, tous avaient cessés leurs activités et les fixaient, sans bouger, hébétés. Jamais Matt ne s'était montré aussi agressif, bien qu'insolant et turbulent, il avait toujours était un enfant pacifiste. Un sourire sarcastique déforma le visage angélique du nabot blanc.

Matt j'essaie seulement de t'aider, tu sais …

JE N'AI PAS BESOIN D'AIDE !

Et il frappa le visage du faux-chérubin de toutes ses force avec son poing, avant de le laisser tomber sur le sol et de rebrousser chemin, se frayant un chemin parmi la foule d'élèves qui s'étaient rassemblés autours des deux protagonistes. Tandis que du sang coulait lentement sur la joue de Near, tachant son ensemble blanc de tache écarlates, ce dernier fut pris d'un fou rire, on l'aurait cru touché par la folie. C'était la première fois qu'un son aussi étranger sorti de sa bouche. Le départ de Mello était loin de n'avoir touché qu'une personne.

Tu viendras me chercher Matt …

Le garçon le plus âgé, ne se retourna pas et accéléra le pas en direction de sa chambre, fuyant le monde, fuyant les festivités, fuyant … tout simplement …

xXx

Mello était dans un état second lorsqu'il revint à lui. Le néant avait laissé place à un voile blanc qui lui barrait la vue, puis le voile blanc s'était dissipé pour de nouveau laisser sa place au néant. Enfin presque …  
Son crâne le faisait souffrir au point que des tâches blanches apparaissaient dans son champs de vision mais malgré la douleur, il tenta d'analyser la situation : apparemment, il avait reçu un coup sur la tête, et il était facile de voir que son agresseur ne s'était pas montré tendre avec lui. Il tentait d'attraper les souvenirs qui lui échappaient peu à peu mais sans succès ; la dernière chose dont il se remémorait datait de la veille, lorsqu'il était arrivé à Londres . Il ignorait donc la raison pour laquelle il se trouvait dans cette pièce sombre, assis sur une chaise, les mains attachées dans le dos. Un liquide poisseux coulait le long de sa nuque en y collant un grande partie de ses cheveux, il ne pouvait en voir la couleur mais il en reconnaissait la texture. C'était du sang. Cette blessure avait beau être superficielle, mais elle provoquait chez lui un intense Mal-être, jamais il ne pourrait surpasser L, ni l'égaler… Il était faible… si faible. Pour la première fois de sa vie, il avait envie de baisser les bras…

Que le spectacle commence !

La voix traitante qui se fit entendre à cet instant fit revenir les souvenir du garçon qui le narguait depuis le début et raviva la petite flamme. Il ne baisserait pas les bras. Jamais. Toute les lumières de la pièce s'allumèrent en cœur et Mello put distinguer la salle : elle était grande, sans fenêtres, qui devait servir de dépôt, de ci et de là, des meubles vieillis par le temps attendaient leur heure en prenant la poussière et divers babioles étaient étendues sur le sol. Debout devant lui, ses agresseurs, trois hommes, le regardaient. Il en reconnut deux qui étaient tout simplement Charley et la Poupée de porcelaine vivante dont il ignorait le nom. Le troisième garçon ressemblait en tout point à Charley, enfin, en tout point sauf celui des cheveux. Il avait le même nez, les mêmes yeux et des cheveux de couleurs différentes. Ces derniers étaient de couleurs ébènes … comme la poupée.

Le garçon à la voix traînante s'adressa au mangeur de chocolat :

- Je voulais m'assurer que tu es bien survécu, ta mort m'aurait tellement attristée.

Il abordait sur le visage un sourire digne de celui du diable en personne et à présent ses cheveux d'encres noire étaient détachés, ils lui tombaient sur les épaules à la manière d'une cascade de fils encadrant ainsi son faciès androgyne.

N'ayez aucune pitié !

Il se dirigea lentement vers la porte de bois grisâtre d'une démarche élégante.

Faite tout de même attention à ne pas abîmer ce charmant minois …

Ce serait une terrible perte .

Et il sortit . Mello n'avait rien dit et il ne leurs parlerait pas jusqu'à la fin de leur ''mission''. L'atmosphère des lieux était pesante, on pouvait entendre une souris piétiner le parquet. Le blondinet attendait, calmement, se préparait psychologiquement à ce qui allait lui tomber dessus, il avait comprit la situation au moment même où il avait ouvert les yeux. Elle était si burlesque que l'on se serait cru dans un vieux téléfilm français ; malheureusement pour lui, il n'était pas l'un des acteurs principal d'un navet … ho non.  
Lentement, Charley et celui qui semblait être son frère enfilèrent des gants en simili cuir noir tout en faisant craquer leurs articulations. Mello cligna des yeux.

Le garçon qui l'avait conduit ici ouvrit le bal en frappant de toute ses forces contre la mâchoire de l'adolescent ligoté, puis son frère rata le cible et vint loger son poing au niveau de la jugulaire de ce dernier. Et ils continuèrent, le rouant de coups, parfois avec le poing, parfois avec le coude, le pied ou le genoux. Mello crachait, suffoquait, soufrait mais ne broncha pas, sa vue se brouilla lorsqu'un des deux adolescents prit un pied de chaise et le frappa avec dans la colonne vertébrale. L'autre jeune lui donna un violent coup dans la cage thoracique avec un objet que Mello ne put identifier, un craquement sinistre se fit entendre et tendit que son champs de vision fut obscurci par un voile blanc, il pensa que tout était fini et regretta de ne pas avoir souhaité bonne chance pour la suite au rouquin de la Wammy's Housse .

xXx


End file.
